


Familiarity

by laireshi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gallifrey, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: On a planet that shouldn't exist, Jack meets the Doctor.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I thought I'd write you something non-Marvel too ;)

Gallifrey is impossible and beautiful, as beautiful as the Doctor once told him and Martha. The Time Lords hate the mere sight of him, but he didn’t choose to be brought there as a _temporal anomaly._

As if they could talk: Jack remembers the time Gallifrey was gone, never existent.

“You’re far from home,” someone says.

Jack turns.

The woman is a stranger. He meets her eyes, full of eternity, and understands. The other Time Lords don’t have eyes like that. Just her.

“Doctor.”

“Jack.”

He wants to hug her; she kisses him instead.

“This new regeneration. I like it.”


End file.
